Hugging (battybarney2014's version)
Hugging is the second part of the episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends (Version 2). Plot Baby Bop knows that it's great to give a big hug with Barney and his friends. Educational Theme: Hugs/Love Stories: Everybody Needs a Hug Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariek Sanders) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) Song List # Best of Friends # This is Not My Day # Being Me # Everyone is Special # Someone to Love You Forever # Big Hug! # I Love You Trivia * The Barney costume from "Pistachio" is used. * The Barney voice from "The Shrinking Blankey" is used * The BJ costume from "The Awful Tooth" is used. * The BJ voice from "For the Fun of It" is used * The Baby Bop costume from "Barney Songs from the Park" is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "The Big Garden" is used * The Riff costume from "The New Kid" is used. * The Riff voice from "The Nature of Things" is used. * Rachel wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Nature of Things (with different pants) and The Awful Tooth. * David wears the same clothes in Riff's Musical Zoo. * Laura wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Big Garden and The Shrinking Blankey (with same pants). * Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. * Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. * Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. * Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. * Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. * Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. * Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. * Sofia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. * Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. * Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. * Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. * Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. * Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. * Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. * Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid. Category:Season 11 (Version 2) Episodes